Paige's First Kill
by Charky-101
Summary: AU. Evil World. The 3 oldest Halliwell sisters believe Paige to be too innocent and fear that soon she may be lost to the good side. Their Solution; have her kill her first Whitelighter. Will Paige be able to do it?


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed, Just The Story.

A/N: The Charmed Ones are Evil in this Story, and are known as the Damned ones. Paige is half-Darklighter, though doesn't act like it much. Also both Patty & Victor are alive and are raising the girls together.

Prue- 18, Piper- 15, Phoebe- 13, Paige-11.

**Paige's First Kill**

_September 17__th__ 1988_

Phoebe Halliwell was currently in her room, listening to some rock music, drawing pictures of herself killing her teachers in her homework book, when her dad, Victor Bennett, stormed in the room, an angry look on his face. _Huh? What did I do this time?_

"Phoebe Charlotte Halliwell," Victor started. _Shit, I must of done something good! He only calls me that when I've done something good!_ "Your music isn't loud enough; I can still here your mother talking, so turn it up, NOW! Or else!"

"Or else what?" Phoebe countered. Standing up to authority was good; it helped when dealing with the cops in the future. Or so her older sister Prue said.

"Or else I'll read you a romance." Victor threatened. Phoebe shuddered at the thought; she hated romance novels, they made you feel all soft on the inside. Phoebe remembered once when she disobeyed her father, he read one to her. Phoebe had dreams for weeks; she couldn't sleep properly till the nightmares returned. She quickly turned up the music so she wouldn't have to listen.

A bit later, after tearing up a butterfly that entered her room, Phoebe's two older sisters, Prue and Piper entered her room. "What do you two bitches want?" Phoebe grumbled, still unhappy about what happened earlier.

"We're worried about Paige. She's too innocent." Prue said, unfazed by Phoebe's comment as she was use to it by now.

"So? We were all innocent once." Phoebe countered, not sure why they were all worried.

"Yeah, but none of us have lasted this long. Prue killed her first innocent when she was five, me when I was seven, and you were six. Paige is eleven, and she still hasn't killed anyone. We fear she may join the good side soon." Piper said, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Besides not killing anyone yet, do you have any other proof."

"Yeah, she helped an old lady cross the road the other day, _without_ getting hit by a car…" Started Prue.

"…she was wearing _pink_ when I saw her earlier…" Continued Piper.

"…And she read a romance novel; and _enjoyed_ it." Finished Prue. Phoebe froze when she heard that. _It's true! We're gonna loose her!_

"What can we do about it?" Phoebe asked, hoping that they had something planned.

Piper smirked. "It's about time she put those gifts Sam gave her to good use."

*PFK-PFK-PFK*

"You want me to do what?" Paige Halliwell exclaimed; shocked at her sisters. _How can they ask me to do that?_

"Paige, it's for your own good." Prue explained.

"My own good? How is killing a Whitelighter for my own good? They help people" Paige asked. Whitelighters made a difference in the world, so why did her sisters want them killed.

"If they enjoy helping people so much, why do they let hundreds, no thousands of people die everyday in hospitals, huh?" Phoebe asked, trying to persuade Paige to help her.

"'Cause…" Paige didn't have an answer. Why did they let so many innocents die?

Piper, seeing that they were getting somewhere, knew she had to lie to get Paige on their side. _Besides one little lie won't hurt anyone. Except the Whitelighter of course. "Paige, you do know that Whitelighters killed your biological father, right?"_

_Paige's eyes widened. She looked to her other sisters, and saw them nod in confirmation. A sudden wave of anger hit her; she could feel it clawing its way through her. "Give me the fucking crossbow." Paige demanded, snatching the item in question out of her sisters hands. Now all she needed to do was find a Whitelighter._

_*PFK-PFK-PFK*_

_Alec orbed into the clearing as soon as he could. He could feel his charges pain, and orbed to him as soon as he could. He spotted Jeremy lying in a pool of blood. _

_Alec rushed forward, knowing he had to heal his charge as soon as possible. As soon as he reached his charge, he felt a stinging pain through his chest. He peered down and noticed an arrow sticking out of his chest; but it wasn't any old arrow, no, it was a Darklighters arrow, dipped in a poison that would kill Whitelighters. He felt another arrow and collapsed in a heap on the floor. _

_The last thing he heard before he blacked out was, "Can I kill another one?"_


End file.
